As the World Weeps
by blunkraft96
Summary: Hero With No Fear is what he's called but it isn't true. Fear is his constant companion. He fears for those he loves, especially his secret lover Sayuri Uchiha. His love and dreams are falling apart before his eyes. No longer does he feel he can trust those he's considered his closest friends, his lover, and not even his own sister. A Brighter world, has farther to fall.
1. Chapter 1

This is how it feels to be Naruto Namikaze. The Hero With No Fear is what he's called but it isn't true. Fear is his constant companion. He fears for those he loves, especially his secret lover Sayuri Uchiha. His love and dreams are falling apart before his eyes. No longer does he feel he can trust those he's considered his closest friends, his lover, and not even his own sister. Everything in his life is falling apart around him, just like in his childhood, and once again he is powerless to stop it. Ever since he left Blood Prison, nothing has been the same since..

No One had stopped to think logically here, what would he; Namikaze Naruto gain from "attempting to assassinate the Raikage?"

_It didn't matter now, he was at blood prison now, he laughs, who would have ever thought that the hero of the 4th Shinobi War, would be thrown into prison for something he hadn't done. His own parents didn't believe him, neither did his sister. It deeply hurt to see that his own family didn't believe him. That by itself hurt more than any accusation that could be thrown at him. To see their looks of disappointment even though he had done nothing wrong. The familiar rage had burned in his heart, but before he could act on it, and although Jedi Training told him to reject the anger, he couldn't fight it, it was consuming him, giving him strength, focus - he was slapped with numerous suppression seals. Some Jedi his mom and sister were, they couldn't even see that he was innocent. _

_He looks up from his cell door, to see a kind looking old man, who had something wrapped up behind him, that he brings in behind him. _

"_Hello...Young Namikaze" He starts with a smile, before removing the tarp from the thing he had brought in, which looked like a horrible torturing machine. It seemed as if people were placed inside of it, upside down, and then….were those snakes?_

"_This, Naruto… is called the Embrace of Pain...and you will be sharing a lot of time with it, and with me."  
>Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow and seemed to ask him for his name. <em>

"_You can call me...Vergere."_

_Naruto's screams would resound throughout the prison for the rest of the night._

_The Second Day, when Vergere came in, Naruto crawled away from him in so much pain, hoping to avoid what happened last time he was in room. _

"_Now...now young Naruto. Fear not I am not here to torture you this time. But check on your wounds, make sure you have rehealed." _

_Naruto got to his feet somehow, persevering through the pain in a way only an Uzumaki can. _

"_Stay away from me Vergere….I mean it."_

_The Old man laughed as he came closer "I believe you. But what matters your meaning? How will you prevent me? Will you slay? Will you maim? Cripple your friend Vergere? No? Break a bone, then—above the wrist, if you don't mind. It should heal cleanly enough to be a merely temporary inconvenience."_

"_Vergere—" Naruto started, _

"_Inflict pain. Twist my elbow. Pluck feathers from my crest. Otherwise, sit down and show me your ribs. Orders not backed by force are only suggestions Namikaze Naruto."_

_Naruto did not fight back, rather he listened to what Vergere told him, in a way he was right. If he couldnt back up his orders, then they were just suggestions. _

_This intrigued Naruto to no end, that Vergere would try to treat him as his friend, even though he was his torturer. _

_By the time Naruto was found, nothing would ever be the same. _

Vergere Naruto found, was a creature of infinite wisdom, one that only came along every once in awhile. His understanding of the Force was brilliant, he knew so much more about it, than any other Jedi out there, more than his mother and father combined.

It was this wisdom that had him warming up to Vergere. Naruto now saw the torture as a conversation starter, he would take the pain from that and use it to fuel his ambition of a peaceful world some day.

Noone would ever have to suffer like he did, he would make sure of it.

His eyes had yellow, and the dragon in his heart roared.

THIS IS A Xover with STAR WARS, they will use the force and lightsabers, but it will be Unique to the Uzumaki clans. This is merely the prologue of the story, I will be updating somewhat slowly, as I try to write a damn good fanfic.

I DONT OWN NARUTO, OR STAR WARS


	2. Protectors of Earth

"_Sith? Jedi? Are these the only choices? Dark or light, good or evil? Is there no more to the Force than this? What is the screen on which light and dark cast their shapes and shadows? Where is the ground on which stands good and evil?_

He was sleeping when it happened, all of a sudden alarms started blaring, rousing Naruto from his catatonic state. Eventually he came too, and he realized where he was…..the Embrace of Pain. _Not like I would be anywhere else_, he bitterly thought. He was moderately surprised, no one had attempted to rescue him. Then again who needed Naruto, when you had the "Sword of the Jedi", Narumi Namikaze?

There had been a time when they were two halves to a great warrior, but favoritism and the Council changed all of that. The council had written him off as being too dangerous, apparently his view of the Unifying Force was too dangerous, him being captured was a godsend for them. He was about to turn over to go to sleep again, when the door busted open, surprising Naruto.

It would have been exciting had it not been Vergere who had kicked the door down. However what Vergere said next, was more than enough to get him excited.

"Hurry up, Naruto. We are going to escape."

o0o

_Light and dark are no more than nomenclature: words that describe how little we understand. What you call the_dark side _is the raw, unrestrained Force itself: you call the _dark side _what you find when you give yourself over wholly to the Force. To be a Jedi is to control your passion…but Jedi control limits your power. Greatness—true greatness of any kind—requires the _surrender _of control. Passion that is _guided_, not walled away. Leave your limits behind._": "_But—but the dark side—_"

"_If your surrender leads to slaughter, that is not because the Force has darkness in it. It is because _you _do._"

"_Me? No—no, you don't understand—the dark side is, it's, it's, don't you see it? It's the _dark side_. The dark side…_"

"_The only dark side _you _need fear, Naruto Namikaze, is the one in your own heart._"

o0o

He had killed them, he had no reason to kill them, he could have knocked them out! He shakily looked down at his hands that were now covered in the blood of the men he killed.

_They posed a threat to your goals._

They didn't need to be killed, he could….could...he…..was this what Vergere meant?

Was this the sacrifice one had to make when seeking to improve the world, to improve oneself?

The endless sacrifices towards the greater good? But what was the greater good? Was it something that was so right it was hated on? Was the greater good, living until you are old, and die after having being loved all of your life? He vaguely remembered what Vergere had told him sooo many years ago.

_In our search for the greater good, we lose sight of something more important than anything else, something more influential than the word of a Hokage. The desires of our heart._

o0o

He remembered the nights when his father would tuck him and Narumi into bed, and talk to them with that bright smile on his face.

"Someday, this world will be united at the table, not through war, but through diplomacy, Maybe you will accomplish this dream of mine."

Naruto would like it for the world to be like that one day, a alliance between all shinobi villages.

That would be pretty nice.

o0o

Naruto roamed throughout fire country, in search of a location, he did not know what it was, but he knew he would recognize it once he saw it.

He saw smoke rising, from a village, and he rushed towards it, forgetting everything for the sole reason of his empathy.

Wherever there was smoke, he associated with loss of life, his younger brother perished in a fiery explosion, he had almost lost his life in one too. Things like that tend to scar your mind.

o0o

It was a massacre, there were dead bodies everywhere, about 50 shinobi seemed to have been struck down by something, there were no presences left for miles.

And nothing he sensed could deal this damage, whoever had done this was both, powerful, and insane. Maybe both, you could never know.

o0o

Blood Prison was under attack, it seemed that the Akatsuki was intent on regaining some of its lost army, if this attack was of any concern. It seemed that forces of his village would be there, now was the time to aid them, and prove his innocence.

Even though he had been wrongly imprisoned by them, he still held love in his heart for his home village.

o0o

He held his lightsaber, a brilliant green before him, examining its edge, all the way down to its blood filled handle. Was this what he was cursed to? A endless life in search of some ludicrous goal to find peace; not just for the world, but for himself?

His mind flashed back to the Gedo Mazo, who he was able to turn to his side with his words,

"_I had to know what manner of warrior I was dealing with before responding to your request._"

"_I'm uncomfortable with the term warrior. A Jedi stands for peace, not war._"

"_You do not believe in fighting for peace, for freedom?_"

"_I believe that there should be a way of achieving peace other than fighting._"

"_Have you found it, Naruto Namikaze?_"

"_No. No, I haven't._"

As he looked down at the body of the slain redhead Nagato, he remembered his words before he died.

_We're both of the same breed, after all… motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, grudges, love, or just because… No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war. War will never cease to exist… Reasons can be thought up after the fact. Human nature pursues strife…and desires peace...a peace I fear will only be accomplished after great sacrifice. I see a great darkness approaching, and you Naruto Namikaze...will be at the center of it. _

o0o

He was not the only one that fought a opponent who spoke in riddles.

His sister Narumi Namikaze, was able to vanquish a Uchiha Obito, and a Edo Tensei Madara, but not before redeeming Uchiha Obito, and sealing away Madara.

_"You'll probably have to suffer again from now on… but don't change, keep going your way. You told me that you never change your words… that's your ninja way. Right? Narumi, become Hokage… change the world. Dont let other souls, like me or Madara exist ever again. Don't forget those close to your heart...…._

Narumi had no idea about forgetting those close to her heart? What was Obito trying to say here?

She had alot of people close to her, but only 4 people really had a massive place in her heart.

"Her Fiancee; Uchiha Sasuke, her parents, Uzumaki Kushiha, and Namikaze Minato, her brother Namikaze Naruto.

Speaking of her brother, her smile fell off of her face, ever since the trial they had started splitting apart. There had been a wedge in their relationship ever since the death of their younger brother.

They hadn't really spoken in awhile, and she hadn't made any attempts to rebuild the bond they once had, they were just too busy to reconnect.

But her, and her family noticed how strained their relationship with Naruto was getting even before being imprisoned. She just hoped nothing major would change, now that he was back.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH TIPS TO IMPROVE MY WRITING!

Hopefully my grammar and writing will improve the longer this story goes on


End file.
